


Such a funny little bag of dirt...

by Findswoman



Series: The Lasan Series [17]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Lasan Dust, Lasat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findswoman/pseuds/Findswoman
Summary: Originally written for theOne Sentence Story Challengeat JCF.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: The Lasan Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967674
Kudos: 4





	Such a funny little bag of dirt...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [One Sentence Story Challenge](https://boards.theforce.net/threads/star-wars-one-sentence-challenge-stories.50052360/) at JCF.

_Such a funny little bag of dirt,_ the boy thought, as he yelled out, “Hey, Zeb, is this yours?”


End file.
